


Walking on Sunshine

by sassenachwaffles



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: Today she feels a twinge of guilt because for as far as she comes she knows she has so much further to go. She also forgets a lot of the time this isn't just her battle, while she's the one recovering emotionally and physically, he almost lost her and he's bearing this burden too. He's bearing it for the both of them; not because he has too, it because he wants too. It's one of things she loves about him, his constant reminder she's not doing this life alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I have written anything, and it's been even longer since I have written Densi. Just a little angsty fluff. I hope you enjoy!

They're really like an old married couple. As she sits on the couch with her homemade pizza, a beer, and Monty snuggled into her side she reflects back on all that they've been through. She loses her breath a little as she recalls some memories, in fact some of their lifetime events were more traumatic than anything else. She counts it a victory to be sitting here today, and to be living with the man she loves.

For she knows first hand that they both have endured too much warfare for one person let alone two, and she knows that they have both felt the brutal consequences that have come with all they've been through.

Today she feels a twinge of guilt because for as far as she comes she knows she has so much further to go. She also forgets a lot of the time this isn't just her battle, while she's the one recovering emotionally and physically, he almost lost her and he's bearing this burden too. He's bearing it for the both of them; not because he has too, it because he wants too. It's one of things she loves about him, his constant reminder she's not doing this life alone.

But today the challenges became all too much for her and she let him know. She got in a mood and shut herself down( it's one of the things she's good at, he knows it too.) He brought her inside, cooked her dinner, and got her situated for the night. He didn't press for information and he didn't ask any questions. He ate his dinner next to her on the couch, and just as the show was starting he kissed her forehead.

"I have some paperwork I have to finish before hetty has a fit."

She looked up at him and softly smiled. (She knew he was lying to her, it was written all over his face. He knew she wasn't buying his words either, but she did know he needed some time to himself.)

"I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok." She replied. He kissed her forehead once more. (This time it was an unspoken promise. He knew he'd get her, she always did. And the unspoken things between the two of them were just like that, just always understood, there was a level of partnership these two had built and felt, and shared. She knew he just needed some time to himself.)

(He wasn't running, she wasn't running, this is where they were meant to be.)

But as he grabbed his jacket and keys and slid out the door, the minute it was just her and the dog she suddenly felt a blanket of guilt upon her.

"Monty I have to stop letting these moods get to me. Deeks does nothing but help and take care of me. I'm not healing as fast as I want but that's my problem not his. I can't keep taking it out on him.”

Monty nudged into her side and she rubbed his head.

"You know what we have to do, right?"

Monty barked and she smiled.

"Okay boy. We're going to try this. We're going to go and find him. I'm going to do it."

She stood up from the couch, and the muscle memory kicked in, her feet started to shuffle one in front of the other. She made it to the door and opened it. Monty ran ahead of her and looked back and barked at her.

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

She had never been a firm believer in miracles, rather that maybe there was such a thing but she had never experienced one herself. But tonight that changed. Tonight she probably would have even admitted to believing in magic. 

For the past two months she had been more mobile since the accident had happened, walking with a walker mostly around the house or office, but never where people could see her. She'd been going to her therapy sessions where she could walk between the bars and keep herself up, but every time they took the bars away... she found herself falling into Deeks' arms. Her strength just hadn't been there yet. Until now. It was like magic in that moment, a flip had been switched somewhere and her legs were working.

She was walking. Without any assistance.

And Monty, her faithful steed, walked with her every step of the way to make sure she made it to the beach, and that's where she found him.

He was standing watching the sunset... the water always comforted him. She stood and let him think for what she felt like an eternity, and then she braved the sand.

She felt the cold sand between her toes. "Oh I've missed this." She whispered to herself as she made a mental note to come back when it was warm.

She kept going, slowly putting one foot in front of the other. Slow enough not to make herself stumble, but quick enough to get to where she needed to be.

She wrapped her hands around his waist and pressed her head into the back of his shoulder.

"Marry me." Kensi said as she squeezed him a little tighter.

"Baby. You're walking." Deeks said as a tear fell from his face.

"Marry me. Tomorrow. The nurses told me that they saw a ring on my finger and you haven't asked since I woke up and since I've been in therapy. It's been five months."

"Kens..."

"No. stop talking. It's my turn to ask since you've waited so patiently to ask me. Marry me. And I'm going to be even more impatient. Marry me. Tomorrow. The courthouse."

"Okay." 

And she took a deep breathe as he turned around and kissed her.

Tonight was magic and she knew that if anyone ever asked her if she believed, her answer was always going to be yes. He's the one who kept the magic in her life, and he's the magic that made all her world turn right side up.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/Comments on your way out :)


End file.
